SURPRISE
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Hinata tak menyadari bahwa beberapa hari kedepan dia menghadapi masalah yang tanpa berhenti. Bagaimana cara Hinata mengatasinya.


_**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**HINATA DAN NARUTO**_

_**Genre : Drama dan Romance.**_

**Summary : Hinata tak menyadari bahwa beberapa hari kedepan dia menghadapi masalah yang tanpa berhenti. Bagaimana cara Hinata mengatasinya. **

_**One-Shoot**_

_**Surprise**_

Pertengkaran telah terjadi didalam rumah itu, baik Boruto dan Himawari saat ini hanya memandang kedua orangnya yang sedang berselisih dalam berbeda pendapat. Kedua anak kecil itu merasa takut melihat kemarahan sang Ayah yang tidak biasanya seperti ini selama mereka berkeluarga.

"CUKUP! NARUTO-KUN!" kata Hinata memaki suaminya yang sudah tidak tahan dengan nada tinggi.

"BAIKLAH, KALAU INI MAUMU. SEKARANG BAGAIMANA DENGAN KALIAN. BORUTO, HIMAWARI, KALIAN MAU IKUT AYAH ATAU IBUMU?!" sahut Naruto tidak kalah tinggi sambil melihat kedua anak mereka. Keduanya tampak takut dan tidak tahu harus memilih kesiapa.

"Ikutlah pada Ibu. Boruto, Himawari" mohon Hinata kepada kedua buah hatinya. Boruto pun hanya menunduk dan kebingungan. "Kakak" Himawari memanggil kakaknya yang terlihat ragu. Anak laki-laki itu menghela panjang.

"Aku akan ikut dengan Ayah!" ujarnya dengan nada serius, Hinata yang mendengar itu tak percaya. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu. Hima?"tanyanya kepada adik kecilnya. Mereka saling melihat baik Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama memasang wajah penuh harap. "A-Aku akan ikut dengan Kakak" katanya pelan.

Hinata tak percaya bahwa keduanya akan memihak kepada Naruto dibandingkan kepadanya. Apa salahku sampai kalian berdua memilih dia? Pikiran itu memaksa Hinata yang kaget setengah mati. Naruto yang sudah puas akan pilihan kedua anaknya segera mengambil tas bersama putra dan putrinya. Wanita itu tampak _shock_ dan segera menyusul mereka bertiga. "Apa lagi?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Sayang, P-Percayalah padaku aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Akinori_-san_. A-aku mohon jangan pergi meninggalkan aku!" katanya memohon dengan raut sedih, _liquid_ sebening kaca turun dari pipinya yang tidak ingin hubungan keluarga mereka berakhir. Naruto terdiam melihat Hinata yang mematung menunduk sambil terisak menangis tidak ingin ketiga orang itu pergi. Pria itu melepaskan jubah Hokage dan topi bundarnya, membuangnya dan kembali berjalan melewati Hinata tanpa sepatah katapun. "Mulai sekarang, aku bukanlah Hokage dan jangan pernah mencari kami kembali!" ucapnya dengan nada dingin meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengarnya tampak terluka akan ucapan dingin pria yang dicintainya. Mereka bertiga berjalan melewati pagar rumah dan melihat wanita itu yang awalnya berdiri kini, ambruk ditanah dengan perasaan _shock_ _histeris_ menangis akan keadaan yang diterimanya.

HUAAA!

Kedua anak itu terlihat tidak tega melihat Ibunya seperti itu. Naruto yang menyadari kedua anak tampak khawatir "Boruto, Himawari. Ayo!" ujar sang ayah. Mereka berdua hanya menurut mengikuti langkahnya.

_**Tanggal 25 Desember 20XX**_

Musim dingin tiba dibulan ini, semua aktivitas yang biasanya tenang dan panas harus digantikan dengan turunnya salju dan hawa dingin yang amat menusuk tulang. Wanita paruh bayah itu hanya duduk dimeja makan dengan tatapan kosong dengan wajah memerah, melihat gelas yang berisi air putih yang dia guncang-guncangkan kekanan dan kekiri melihat batu es yang terdapat didalamnya sebuah botol hitam yang ada dimeja, terpajang disana. "K-Kalian semua, _Baka_!" maki Hinata yang tidak karuan sambil menenggak gelas yang berisi air tersebut.

"Hinata-… Hinata apa yang kamu lakukan?!" ujar temannya surai pink bersama Sarada yang kaget tak percaya menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang minum sambil melantur memaki orang lain.

"Oh… S-Sakura-_saan_… Sarada-_chan_ ya. K-Kalian ada dua ya?" ucapnya dengan nada melantur. Sahabatnya yang tidak tega melihat kondisi temannya terpuruk seperti ini segera mengambil gelas berisi air itu. "HA… Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sakura-_san_?! Kembalikan!" ucapnya kembali tidak suka.

"Sayang ambil botolnya dan buang!" perintah Ibunya. Sarada hanya menurut.

"K-Kembalikan, S-Sakura_-san, _Kembalikan-…. HINATA!" Sakura tidak suka dengan sikap sahabatnya yang seperti ini, Hinata yang mendapatkan kemarahan sahabatnya hanya terdiam menurut, kepalanya tertunduk dan mulai menangis kembali.

Sarada kembali bergabung dengan mereka berdua. "Aku sudah membuangnya, Ma!" kata Sarada.

"Terimakasih sayang, bisakah kamu menunggu didepan, ada yang ingin Mama bicarakan dengan Hinata" katanya senang telah dibantu dan menyuruh putrinya menunggu ditempat lain.

"Baiklah" katanya beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata. Wanita surai pink ikut duduk didepan Hinata yang menunduk terdiam masih meremas celana pendek creamnya.

"Hinata apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, dimana Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Hinata yang mendengarnya tak bisa menahan diri hingga akhirnya dirinya kembali menangis tersedu-sedu mengingat kejadian semalam yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Hinata… Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sakura panik melihat reaksi Hinata yang sekarang menangis.

"M-Mereka semua pergi m-meninggalkanku…" kata Hinata dengan sesengukan.

"Kok bisa memangnya apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Sakura kaget bukan main mendengar penjelasan Hinata, wanita itu mengeluarkan foto yang berisi dirinya jalan dengan orang lain.

"I-Ini…" Sakura tak percaya bahwa Hinata melakukan hal ini dengan pria lain.

"Naruto_-kun_ meninggalkanku karena melihat foto ini. A-Aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa kami tidak punya hubungan apapun namun dia tetap tidak terima penjelasanku, A-Aku bersumpah tidak melakukan apapun saat bersama dengan Akinori, Sakura_-san_. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan… Hiks!" Hinata sudah benar-benar diluar kendali, Sakura yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi rumor itu benar" kata Sakura tak percaya kini irisnya memandang datar kepada sahabatnya.

"S-Sakura_-san_, ada apa?" Hinata bingung akan ucapan sahabatnya yang berubah dingin. Sakura melemparkan sebuah amplop dan ternyata isinya mengejutkan wanita itu bagaimana tidak, semua foto kebanyakan dihabiskan oleh pria itu tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto, siapapun pasti akan marah jika seseorang yang sudah bekerja keras untuk keluarganya namun dibalas dengan keburukan yang disembunyikan.

"I-Ini… ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Percayalah Sakura_-san_!" katanya untuk mempercayai dirinya. Sakura tak ingin melihat wanita itu dan segera pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Hinata. "Kau benar-benar mengerikan, melakukan ini kepada Naruto dan kedua anakmu" katanya kembali berlalu meninggalkan dirinya.

"S-Sakura_-san_, a-aku mohon percayalah padaku! Aku mohon!" ucapnya memohon untuk mempercayai dirinya. Namun _naas_ yang dia dapatkan adalah kemarahan dari sahabatnya. Lagi wanita itu hanya menangis keras _liquid_ sebening kaca itu mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"K-Kenapa… Hiks… Hiks!" makinya tidak tahan mendapatkan perlakuan yang buruk saat ini.

**.**

**.**

_**Tanggal 26 Desember 20XX**_

Matahari senja menunjukkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00 waktu setempat. Sore telah tiba, semua kegiatan disana menunjukkan bahwa malam akan segera tiba dalam beberapa jam lagi. Semua orang kini sibuk untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Namun tidak dengan satu Wanita surai pendek indigo itu yang sekarang berada disebuah kuil, sebuah asap mengepul didalam dupa yang dia nyalakan, berdoa dengan _khusyu _sambil merapalkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu untuk meminta petunjuk kepada _Kami-sama _akan masalah yang dihadapinya.

Hinata yang sudah berdoa kini membuka kedua matanya yang sebelumya tertutup, sorot matanya penuh kekosongan dan tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Bagaimana tidak, dia benar-benar sangat sial. Sudah ditinggal oleh orang yang dicintai bersama anak-anaknya, kemudian dijauhi oleh sahabatnya dan luka hatinya bertambah karena tadi pagi Hinata dimarahi oleh Ayahnya, Hiashi dan Hanabi tidak menyukai akan rumor buruk yang merusak nama klan Hyuuga. Hinata pun diusir dari mansion Hyuuga.

Waktu semakin sore. Hinata tak kembali kerumah dia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Berjalan melewati pohon-pohon yang besar dan tinggi. Langkah kakinya terasa berat dan tidak tahu kemana dia akan pergi? Hinata tak menyadari bahwa 6 orang ninja mengawasinya dengan segera ninja itu muncul dihadapan Hinata, mengepungnya.

"_Anbu Kirigakure_ mengapa mereka ada disini?!" batinnya menebak dan mengapa mereka ada diperbatasan Negara api. Pertanyaan itu mengisi otak Hinata.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu. Iris wanita itu tampak khawatir.

"Kami diutus untuk menjemput anda, ikutlah dengan kami sekarang Uzumaki Hinata_-sama_" jawabnya meminta Hinata untuk ikut.

"Kalian ingin membawaku kemana, seandainya aku ikut?!" tanya Hinata mendelik dengan raut curiga.

"Kami hanya diperintahkan untuk membawa anda!" jawabnya singkat. _Anbu_ ini berisi 6 orang yang memakai topeng elang, burung hantu, monyet, babi, harimau dan naga. Hinata tidak menyukai akan hal ini. Bagaimana jika dia dibunuh, bagaimana jika dia diculik, bagaimana jika dia diperlakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Isi kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mencurigakan. Wanita itu menghela panjang. "Aku menolak. Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" katanya berjalan melewati ke enam _Anbu_ itu.

"Ini perintah-… Argh!" salah satu _Anbu_ menahan tangan Hinata, merasa dirinya terancam wanita itu melakukan _Jyuuken_ membuat salah satu anggota mereka terluka anbu bertopeng babi terlempar beberapa meter. Segera Hinata melempar bom asap dan menghilang

"Kau-… menghilang!" mereka semua terkejut bahwa Hinata sudah menghilang dihadapan mereka.

"Tangkap dia! Dia pasti belum jauh dari sini!" perintah _Anbu_ bertopeng elang.

"Baik!"

Hinata masih berlari diantara pohon-pohon yang dia gunakan sebagai pijakan untuk menjauhi para _Anbu Kirigakure_. "_Byakugan_!" batinnya masih melihat daerah sekitarnya dan benar saja. Hinata masih dikejar oleh mereka. Wanita itu tak sadar bahwa didepannya telah terpasang perangkap yang dipasang ninja Kirigakure, Saat pijakan menginjak batang kayu. "Gawat!" batinya kurang waspada.

BOOM!

KYAA!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi dengan hebatnya didalam hutan. Hinata yang tidak waspada terkena ledakan itu membuat tubuhnya terhempas menabrak pohon dan terluka. "Apakah aku akan berakhir seperti ini?!" batinnya menyiratkan sedih. Kelima _Anbu_ itu berhasil mengejar wanita itu yang merintih ditanah kesakitan. "Ketua dia disini!" kata salah satu _Anbu_ bertopeng Harimau.

"Menyerahlah, Uzumaki_-sama_" ucap salah satu Anbu bertopeng elang.

Hinata yang melihat dirinya dikelilingi semua _Anbu Kirigakure_. Mereka tahu bahwa wanita itu sudah tidak memiliki kemauan untuk melawan maupun melarikan diri. Hinata yang kelelahan karena tekanan hidup yang berat ditambah tubuh fisiknya sangat lemah, karena tidak punya energi untuk melawan. Wanita itu akhirnya mulai tak sadarkan diri. Dirinya pingsan "Tangkap dia!" perintahnya kepada anak buahnya.

"Baik!" ujar salah satu _Anbu_ mengambil tali dan mulai mengikat kedua tangan Hinata dibelakang punggungnya sebagai langkah antisipasi jika sewaktu-waktu wanita itu memberontak dan melawan kembali. Setelah selesai wanita itu dibawa oleh para _Anbu_. Mereka pergi menjauhi Konoha.

**.**

**.**

_**Tanggal 27 Desember 20XX**_

Para _Anbu Kirigakure _sedang duduk. Semuanya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil menunggu waktu malam tiba, akan terlihat mencolok jika mereka membawa Hinata di waktu siang. Wanita itu masih tak sadarkan diri, kedua pasang matanya masih tertutup, beberapa saat dirinya mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan penglihatan yang ada disekitar, karena sinar matahari. Tempat yang sangat asing "D-Dimana aku?" tanyanya pelan masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya salah satu _Anbu_ bertopeng elang, dia mendekati Hinata yang masih menunduk diam dengan muka acuh dan marah, karena dia sadar bahwa dirinya telah diculik oleh para _Anbu Kirigakure_.

"Kami minta maaf melakukan ini kepada anda, kami mencoba mengajak anda baik-baik, namun kau menolak, jadi kami melakukan hal ini agar anda tidak melarikan diri. Makanlah dulu!" katanya tidak enak telah membuat istri Hokage ke 7 diperlakukan seperti ini. Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus kotak berisi kue kacang merah.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawabnya dingin tidak ingin menerima pemberian musuh.

Pria itu menghela panjang. "Dengar, perjalanan kita masih lumayan jauh, kalau kau tak makan aku akan disalahkan oleh pimpinanku, kami berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk kepada anda, jadi bisakah kau makan ini. Satu suapan juga tidak masalah" bujuk Anbu itu berkata dengan lembut. Hinata yang tadinya cukup keras kepala akhirnya menyetujui ucapan pria itu, memang perutnya belum diisi apapun sejak dari kemarin sore karena terlalu frustasi, akhirnya dirinya mengangguk menurut. Hinata mendekatkan mulutnya dan mengunyah kue yang disodorkan oleh _Anbu_ tersebut. Hinata yang merasakan makanan itu sedikit terkejut, pria itu tahu bahwa dirinya menyukai kuenya.

"Kau mau lagi?" tanyanya, Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil menahan rona malu.

Pria itu menyuapi Hinata yang masih memakan kue pemberian _Anbu Kirigakure_ dengan lahap 5 kue itu habis dimakan olehnya sendiri dan memberikan sebuah air minum kepada Hinata untuk melancarkan kerongkongannya yang serat, _Anbu_ itu sudah selesai menyuapi wanita itu dan segera kembali kepada teman-temannya, karena dirinya dipanggil oleh rekannya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi" katanya izin pergi menjauhi Hinata.

"T-tunggu…" Hinata memanggilnya. _Anbu_ itu terdiam.

"Apa?"tanyanya singkat. Hinata sedikit lama untuk memulai berbicara kembali. "T-Terimakasih" katanya pelan namun masih bisa didengar olehnya. Anbu itu menjauhi Hinata kembali. Walaupun dia diperlakukan seperti tawanan, namun hati kecil mengatakan bahwa mereka bukanlah orang jahat.

**.**

**.**

Malam pun telah hampir tiba, suasana dijalan sudah sangat sepi. Ini membuat langkah para _Anbu Kirigakure_ semakin mudah, karena pada malam hari jarang warga sekitar yang keluar. Mereka meneruskan perjalanan. Hinata hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun, saat semua berhenti dirinya hanya menurut mengikuti intruksi para _Anbu_ _Kirigakure _yang membawa drinya.

Wanita itu sadar bahwa dia sudah meninggalkan Konoha terlalu jauh. Perbatasan Negara Api sudah terlihat jelas diterpajang disebuah gapura kayu yang ada didepan mereka semua. "Aku sudah dibawa terlalu jauh oleh mereka, tapi mengapa mereka masih belum melepaskan ikatanku, mau dibawa kemana aku sebenarnya?" batinnya melirik kebelakang sambil melihat tangannya yang terikat dibelakang punggung, ingin dirinya bisa kembali ke Konoha tapi sudah tidak mungkin, karena kalau pun dia kembali. Orang-orang yang dicintainya pasti akan acuh.

"_Anu_…" panggil Hinata pelan.

"Apa?" tanya salah satu _Anbu_ kepada dirinya.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan aku? Aku janji tidak akan melarikan diri lagi!" kata Hinata memohon meminta dilepas ikatannya. Mereka semua saling melihat satu sama lain dan melihat ke _Anbu_ bertopeng Elang.

Sang ketua _Anbu_ itu menyuruh salah satu bawahannya. Anbu bertopeng Naga itu mengeluarkan sebuah kain putih. "A-Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?!" kata Hinata mulai khawatir, takut dan mencoba mundur, namun Hinata sudah ditahan oleh _Anbu_ bertopeng burung hantu.

"Maafkan kami, tapi tolong tenanglah !" katanya, _Anbu _bertopeng Harimau itu menyumpal mulut Hinata dan menutup mata Hinata, tentu saja wanita itu memberontak hebat. Namun kekuatannya tak sebanding, betapa kecewanya Hinata bahwa pikiran positif tentang mereka tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya. Mereka tetap memperlakukanku sebagai tawanan.

HMMPGH!

Mulutnya tersumpal dan Hinata meronta ingin berbicara namun sayangnya ucapannya tidak terdengar jelas. Kebetulan kereta kuda yang mereka tunggu telah tiba diwaktu yang bersamaan. "Maaf, jika kami terlambat" sahut sang penunggang kuda.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata _Anbu_ bertopeng monyet.

"Maafkan kami, _Hime-sama_" kata Anbu bertopeng elang, tubuh Hinata diangkat oleh _Anbu_ bertopeng burung hantu yang kebetulan bertubuh lebih besar, wanita itu meronta hebat, mengeliat meminta dilepaskan.

"Diam!" perintahnya membentak Hinata. Wanita itu yang diancam olehnya. Hanya pasrah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi? "Tolong aku. Naruto_-kun_" batinnya memohon bahwa suaminya akan datang menolongnya dalam keadaan genting. Hinata hanya duduk disana tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

**.**

**.**

Kereta kuda itu berjalan selama kurang lebih 3-4 jam kearah pegunungan. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan lama itu akhirnya telah tiba ditempat lokasi. Hinata yang sedari tadi diam mencoba memikirkan keadaannya saat ini. "Kereta kudanya berhenti, apa kami telah sampai?" batin Hinata mengira. Wanita itu dibopong kembali keluar dari balkon ruangan kereta kuda, salah satu _Anbu_ melepaskan ikatan pada mulutnya.

PUHA!

Hinata merasa lega karena bisa bernafas sekarang, ikatan pada tangan dibelakangnya dipotong oleh salah satu rekan Anbu. Namun kedua tangan Hinata masih ditahan oleh _Anbu_ bertopeng monyet dan burung hantu. Dirasa semuanya sudah siap. _Anbu_ bertopeng elang itu berdiri didepan Hinata. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepada anda. Hinata_-sama_. Bisakah anda tidak melepas kain penutup mata anda sebelum kuperintah?" katanya.

"Aku mengerti, jadi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanyanya tidak mengerti masih belum bisa melihat tapi bisa mendengar asal posisi suara yang berbicara dengannya.

"Sebelumnya, kami ingin meminta maaf karena telah memperlakukan anda dengan tidak sopan seperti ini. Maafkan kami" ujar ketua Anbu.

"Maafkan kami juga. Hinata_-sama_" sahut kelima Anbu itu juga merasa bersalah.

Hinata yang mendengar keenam _Anbu Kirigakure_ itu meminta maaf dan tersenyum kecil hampir tidak terlihat "Aku memaafkan kalian semua. Jadi bisakah aku melepaskan kain ini?" tanya Hinata sudah sedikit tenang kepada para ninja Kirigakure.

"Silahkan" kata sang ketua.

Saat membuka Kain penutup mata, semua terlihat gelap dan seketika lilin menyala merambat membentuk jalan kesebuah lapangan besar dan lampu besar menyala dengan sangat terang.

_**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU HINATA!**_

Suara terompet, confetti yang ditembakkan kelangit-langit dan lilin menghiasi lapangan diatas gunung tersebut, Disana terlihat Naruto, Sakura dan semua teman-temannya, bahkan Hiashi dan Hanabi pun berada disamping. Boruto dan Himawari yang berada disana menghampiri Hinata yang masih terdiam. _Liquid_ sebening kaca merembes keluar pada bola matanya kembali. Wanita itu tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya entah karena senang, marah atau sedih.

"Ibu… selamat ulang tah-… Eh?!" Boruto yang mau mengatakan ucapan selamat ulang tahun terhenti melihat Hinata menangis, menyapu tangisnya dengan lengan mungilnya.

"Mama?!" Himawari tampak khawatir melihat sikap ibunya.

Hiashi yang melihat Hinata menangis menyuruh pria disampingnya. "Naruto"

"Aku mengerti, Ayah!" katanya menghampiri Hinata. Naruto sudah berada didepan dihadapan istrinya dan memberikan senyuman hangat.

"Maaf, jika kami mengerjai kamu berlebihan Hinata, kamu pasti sangat tertekan dan ketakutan ya" wanita itu mengangguk setuju akan ucapan Naruto.

"D-Dasar kalian semua itu…" rasanya Hinata ingin sekali memarahi mereka semua, namun dirinya baru sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya, lebih tepatnya hari ulang tahunnya. Naruto yang merasa tidak enak hanya merapalkan kedua tangannya dan memohon kembali kepada istrinya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf sayang!" katanya tidak enak telah mengerjai Hinata berlebihan. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan hal ini lagi!" kata Hinata menahan marah. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum hangat. "Baik" sahutnya menerima tangan Naruto.

Hinata dan semua orang-orang sudah berkumpul ditengah lapangan. kue berukuran cukup besar berada diatas meja. Lilin disana menyala dan tertulis angka 30 tahun, Ya umur wanita itu sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Hinata yang berada ditengah mulai berdoa sambil merapalkan kedua tangannya yang dia dekap. Setelah membuat permohonan. Hinata meniupkan api yang berada diatas kue.

PLETOK… PLETOK!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata"

"Selamat yah"

"Semoga impianmu tercapai"

"Terimakasih semuanya" sahut Hinata senang. Beberapa dari mereka mulai merayakan ulang tahun dari istri Hokage. Killer Bee diundang untuk meramaikan ulang tahun Hinata, tidak hanya itu Sasuke pun melakukan trik sulap membuat semua pengunjung tertawa. Para Kage kelima negara pun hadir.

"Semuanya tampak senang" sahut Naruto merasa lega, karena perayaan ulang tahun Hinata berjalan dengan meriah.

"Naruto_-kun_, bisa kita bicara sebentar" kata Hinata kepada Naruto mengajaknya memisahkan diri dari kerumunan ulang tahunnya.

"I-Iya" Naruto hanya menurut dan mengikuti Hinata kedalam hutan dan berhenti, karena dirasa sudah sangat sepi.

"Hinata apa yang ingin kamu-… U-Ugh!" Hinata memukul perut Naruto dengan kuat. Pria itu merintih kesakitan.

KENAPA KAMU MELAKUKAN INI KEPADA ISTRIMU!? BAGAIMANA KACAUNYA AKU AKAN PERBUATANMU INI! SEMUA ORANG MENJAUHIKU! DAN AKU HAMPIR PUTUS ASA! TAPI… UH? APA YANG AKU KATAKAN INI. SIALAN! AKU INI HARUS MELAKUKAN APA SEKARANG?! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!

Hinata melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Naruto, wanita itu menangis sesunggukan hatinya benar-benar terluka akan perbuatan pria yang dicintainya. Pria itu mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Maafkan aku!" katanya pelan merasa bersalah.

"Kamu tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku menghadapi semua ini, tujuan hidupku adalah berjalan bersamamu tapi kamu malah… Humh?" sebuah ciuman telah terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Hinata yang awalnya menolak akhirnya sudah mulai tenang dan diam. Kedua mulut itu masih asyik dalam mengulum melakukan ciuman. Naruto dan Hinata yang melakukan itu selama 15 menit pun akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya saling merona menahan malu. "Maafkan aku!" kata Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Kamu memang jahat!"

"Iya"

"Kamu memang tak peka!"

"Aku tahu"

"Kamu memang bodoh!"

"Maaf, teheheh…" sahutnya sambil tertawa melihat sikap Naruto yang sangat terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua sudah saling memaafkan, begitupun semua orang yang mengerjai Hinata termasuk salah satunya Akinori yang ternyata menyamar jadi Anbu dan ikut ambil bagian untuk mengerjai dirinya. Semua pesta berakhir dengan damai dan semuanya sudah kembali pada hotel/penginapan yang sudah disediakan oleh _management staff Kirigakure_. Kedua pasangan itu saling duduk diatas batu. Naruto masih sibuk memegang bagian kertas berbentuk bulat yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah kayu bambu tipis, sedangkan Hinata masih sibuk memasang api untuk pas dan tidak terbakar barang tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu tulis dalam lampion itu?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Ra-ha-sia!" jawabnya mengejek Naruto.

"Pelit! Humph!" Hinata yang melihat muka Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, dirinya tertawa geli melihat tingkah suaminya.

"Permintaanku!" kata Hinata

"Permintaan? Memangnya kau minta apa Hinata?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu, Naruto_-kun_!" pria itu hanya menurut mengikuti intruksi Hinata, Hinata tak ingin menjawabnya. balon itu mulai terbang menjauh keatas langit. Betapa indahnya lampion terbang yang begitu luar biasa pada saat malam hari. Naruto yang melihat isi pesan tulisan itu tampak terkejut.

_Kami-sama, terimakasih telah mengabulkan keinginanku, aku mencintai dia, aku menyayangi dirinya dan aku pun terluka, karena hal bodoh selalu saja dilakukan olehnya, oleh sebab itu jangan pernah bosan membantuku jika dalam kesulitan seperti sebelumnya. Terimakasih._

"Ayo pulang" kata Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah" Naruto hanya menurut mengikuti langkah Hinata. Hubungan mereka kembali membaik, walaupun sebenarnya cara Naruto mengerjai Hinata diluar akal sehat. Melihat Hinata yang sudah bisa tersenyum kembali bagi dirinya sudah sangat senang.

**FIN**

**Note :**

**Fanfic ini dibuat kepada **_**Hime-sama **_**untuk memperingati ulang tahunnya yang jatuh pada tanggal 27 desember, maaf terlambat karena bukan dihari H nya, karena saya ada kegiatan real life. Jadinya tertunda dan baru sempat upload cerita ini. Sekali lagi saya ucapkah maaf dan terimakasih. **


End file.
